


Osmosis

by shifter_goddess



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, based on a prompt from the LJ YJ Anon Meme, hope OP likes it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifter_goddess/pseuds/shifter_goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: During missions, Miss Martian links the team telepathically. </p>
<p>What if a side effect of being telepathically linked so much in such charged situations is that things start to cross over between them, like osmosis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artemis Passes French Class Almost Unwillingly

"Look at this!" Artemis slaps down a piece of paper. The team that's milling around the kitchen wanders over; M'gann's closer, and she can float over Artemis' head, so she sees what it is first.

"That's great, you're passing French!", she congratulates her teammate, smiling widely.

"Yeah, but I _wasn't_ two weeks ago! Something _happened_!", the blonde protests, unhappily drumming one hand against her bow out of reflex.

"You...got better at French?", Mal suggests, sounding amused.

"I barely knew how to ask 'where's the bathroom?' a month ago!", Artemis shoots back, gesturing with one hand, almost frantically.

"Hard as I know this can be to accept, sometimes you _do_ learn things in school.", Tim teases, adding his own two cents before stealing a few cookies and wandering out of the room, unconcerned.

Artemis growls, hands fisting at her sides. "This is _serious_!" she protests.

"Well...we could look into it, I guess. If you're really worried.", M'gann suggests, her feet now firmly planted on the floor, peach skin flickering into green.

\----------------------------------

Two days later, and they still haven't found anything. Artemis considers dropping out of French - "It's creepy!" "What, because you're _passing_ it?" - but decides to stay.

And then that afternoon Kaldur catches an arrow out of midair, and _everyone's_ a little freaked.


	2. Aqualad Catches Arrows And Surprises Everyone (Even Himself)

It's half a week later and M'gann hasn't found anything unusual in Artemis except exagerated annoyance at the _lack_ of abnormality.

So the archer pushes it to the back of her mind and goes to train with Kaldur - he's dodging, she's aiming, and the tips of her arrows are blunted or 'special'. (She doesn't have any boxing-gloves arrows, because _someone_ in the Arrow clan has to have common sense, and _clearly_ it's not going to be Ollie.)

Kaldur ducks and weaves, some arrows barely missing him, some soaring wide. They're both warmed up by now, and the blondes are both glad that they thought to bring an extra quiver of bows - less prep time, more action.

Nobody - not even Kaldur, judging by the look on his face - quite expects the Atlantian to pluck one of the arrows _out of the air_. Almost immediately he fumbles - keeping ahold of the arrow, but stopping to stare at his hand just as Artemis sets her next arrow.

As she lowers her bow to point at the floor, eyes wide, clapping comes from the doorway - Kaldur looses some of his deer in the headlights look as he notices Rocket.

" _Nice_ one, Kal!", the dark skinned heroine cheers.

He smiles back, clearly pleased with himself, though surprise is still evident when he looks at the arrow again, turning it in his fingers. "Thank you. Artemis, is this one --?"

The woman in question interrupts, throwing her hands in the air - nearly hitting herself in the head with the edge of her bow. "There's nothing special about it, I swear! C'mon, we need to find M'gann, I need to show her this!"

Raquel looks confused. "I'm sure she'll be impressed, Artemis, but I don't think it's anything to get worked up about. Like you said, it's just a normal arrow.", she points out casually.

"Not the _arrow_ , _him_!"

\------------------------------

"I still can't find anything wrong with him. _Or_ you.", M'gann admits after her third scan of both of them. Kaldurs' face says he disagrees with the last part at that point in the day, but is too polite to say it aloud.

"I'm sure if someone were possessing us, M'gann would be able to tell, Artemis.", the Atlantean soothed. "She'd be able to tell if something was out of the ordinary, I'm sure."

Artemis bit her lip. "I'm still not convinced..."

M'gann shrugged, the movement graceful. "Well, I haven't been able to find _anything_ out of the ordinary. No implanted memories, no boosters, nothing. _And_ I told Raquel I'd help her make sugar cookies, so I'm going to leave you two to it."

M'gann wasn't saying the same thing a few days later, when she blasted down a row of trees with her sudden new addition of heat vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have this alter POVs from chapter to chapter, but somehow Artemis made herself the 'main' character, so to speak.  
> Ah, well.


	3. M'gann Roasts Some Cedar (And Kaldur Was Once Purple)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to...heat up a little on a recon mission that doesn't get very far.

The sugar cookies had been a rousing success, but they’d had to scrap the second batch while in the middle of making it to answer a call to do recon on a supposedly abandoned mile of forest and warehouses.

They didn’t even get past the tree-line. Some of the team weren’t even off the ship yet, when there was a blast of red light, a wave of heat, and – when the dust cleared – a row of smoking cedar trees.

“Heat vision doesn’t just _happen_ to people!”

Artemis can hear one of her teammates exclaiming in the background. Wonder Girl, it sounds like. And she would know, the archer thinks to herself, closing her eyes.

M’gann is mimicking Artemis, although her reason is a little more pressing – nobody has any idea if her heat vision has turned off yet. The Martian can’t tell, and neither of the two teammates who could talk her through it don’t have the ability yet, so the team is staying parked where they are until someone can get through to Superman or the Martian Manhunter.

“Is this a, a coming of age thing?” Artemis finds herself asking – quietly – as she draws near to her teammate. Everyone else is either making sure there wasn’t anyone in the woods that got hurt – although the area is supposed to abandoned, you never know – or trying to get a hold of _some_ League member.

“Like – part of puberty? I don’t think so. None of my sisters ever went through it.”, comes the answer, though it’s a little slow and in the vein of clearly trying not to cry.

“Well, I still remember that time Kaldur turned purple for two weeks and hid in his room, so – just thought I’d ask.”, she jokes, bumping her shoulder lightly against the other girls’.

“Maybe you were right.”, M’gann admits, suddenly. Though Artemis had wanted to hear those words, she would have traded them in a heartbeat for having her friend not terrified. “Maybe there is something weird going on with the team.”

“Yeah, but it just seems to be the first team.” Says Mal, his voice coming from their headsets. Artemis flinched, having completely forgotten they had kept the things on.

“Weird.”, the blonde agreed, recovering from her surprise. “Have you gotten in touch with Superman or the Manhunter yet, Mal? We’ve got it under control for now, but…”

“Help would be appreciated.” Miss Martian adds, polite as ever.

“Yeah, your uncle is on his way, I just made contact with him. He’s been filled in with everything you guys told me…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After testing the three of them that have exhibited anything odd for almost 48 hours straight, the Martian Manhunter gives what Artemis feels as a mental shrug, and lets them go.

“Sooo…we don’t know what happened?” Prompts Bumblebee, leaning against a counter as the trio straggle back into the ‘Cave.

“Nope.”, Artemis sighs.

“J’onnz’ search was inconclusive; he couldn’t find anything different in our brains than the last time the team had a scan.” Kaldur adds.

“Except for traces of differential awareness…um, which is just a fancy way of saying stuff we pick up from other people.” M’gann added, explaining further when all she got were blank stares.

It was decided someone had better look into that idea further when Nightwing beats the track record for human limits a few nights later, his figure almost blurring in the cameras.


End file.
